1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record/playback apparatus and a control method therefor, and more particularly, to a record/playback apparatus that is able to generate playback control information and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a record/playback apparatus that is able to record and play back moving images, a resume playback function is known, where if an instruction to stop playback is issued during playback of the moving images, the playback stop point is stored, and in a next playback of the moving images, playback is resumed from the stored playback stop point.
For example, in a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) recorder provided with a hard disk drive (HDD), if playback of a DVD is stopped along the way, identification information (media ID) for the DVD media and information (resume information) on the playback stop point which are associated with each other are stored in a built-in HDD, thereby allowing playback to be resumed from the continuation of the previous playback based on the resume information stored in the built-in HDD when the same apparatus is used to carry out playback the next time even if the DVD media is once removed from the apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-206784).
However, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-206784, even if identification information for the removable media and resume information are associated with each other and stored in the HDD, the resume information is not able to be acquired from the removable media. Therefore, when another apparatus is used to play back the removable media, the resume information is not able to be utilized.
Thus, if a record/playback apparatus in a room is used to play back moving images partway, and another apparatus, for example, a portable player or an in-car player, is used to play back the removable media on which the moving images are recorded, playback is always resumed from the beginning.